Mate Fo(u)r Me
by nanacho9541
Summary: Namaku Jeon Jirae. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang hidup lebih dari berkecukupan. Dengan sebuah coffee shop yang kumiliki di usiaku yang ke 22, dan teman-teman yang selalu ada untukku. Kurasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja bagiku. Sampai ketika orang tuaku mengucapkan sebuah kata 'Pertunangan'. Apakah semua akan tetap baik-baik saja?


_**Mate Fo(u)r Me – 1**__**st **__**Chapter [Prologue]**_

_**Jeon Jirae (OC) / Lee Joyeon (OC) / Goo Hara (Kara's Hara)**_

_**Park Junho (DMTN's Simon) / Lee Sungyeol (Infinite's Sungyeol)**_

_**Yong Junhyung (B2st's Junhyung) / Woo Jiho (Block B's Zico) / Park Kyeong (Block B's Kyung)**_

_**Multichaptered / Romance, Friendship, Comedy (?), Arranged Marriage**_

_**Pg 17 / Indonesian**_

_**nanacho9541**_

"_I just want to meet one perfect mate for my life."_

Rintik hujan masih turun diluar sana, mencetak butiran butiran embun di jendela _café. _Dingin. Itulah yang terasa diluaran sana. Tapi, tidak di dalam sini. Pelanggan cukup ramai hari ini, menikmati kopi atau cokelat hangat buatanku. Beberapa dari mereka berpasangan, saling merangkul menghangatkan satu sama lain. Beberapa yang lain tertawa ceria dengan teman atau keluarga mereka, membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan hanya sedikit di antara mereka yang datang ke mari sendiri, menikmati kopi atau cokelat, sambil memandang keluar jendela atau hal lain. Memikirkan hidup mereka? O-oh aku tak berani menerkanya.

_KLIING… _

Lonceng di atas pintu masuk berbunyi, menandakan seseorang yang baru saja datang. Menarik mataku untuk sekedar melongok siapa yang baru saja memasuki _cafe _kecil kebanggaanku ini.

Seorang pemuda dengan _longcoat _terlihat sedang sibuk mengibaskan bulir-bulir hujan dari mantelnya. Rambutnya juga terlihat basah. Membuatku berkeyakinan dia pasti baru saja berlari di tengah hujan.

"Selamat datang_…" _Sapaku seramah mungkin ke arahnya. Tak ada jawaban yang kudapatkan, hanya ada anggukan kecil dari pemuda itu. Sementara dia masih sibuk dengan _longcoat_-nya.

"Biar saya bawakan." Kukembangkan bibirku mengulas sebuah senyum seraya mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya. Membuatnya mendongakkan kepala dan menatapku beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan mantelnya ke tanganku.

Kupersilakan pemuda itu menuju tempat duduknya, sementara kugantung _longcoat _miliknya. Bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku pemuda itu memilih tempat duduk di sudut ruangan. _Ah, _tempat yang bagus untuk melamun. Dia pasti datang sendiri ke mari.

_Eh, _kenapa aku harus memermasalahkan apakah dia sendiri atau tidak? Apa karena dia tampan? _Kekeke… _Ayolah, masih banyak pelanggan lain yang menunggu kopi buatanku.

"_Aish… _Wanita itu benar-benar berisik. Aku tak suka tingkahnya. Apa itu tidak berlebihan? _Aiisshh…" _Gerutu Joyeon seraya meletakkan baki di sampingku. Membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari cangkir kopi di hadapanku ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Berhentilah menggerutu, kau terlihat semakin menyeramkan. _Hehehe…_"

"_Issh… _Kau lihat saja pasangan di sudut ruangan itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar. Tapi, tak seharusnya mereka bertengkar di _café _ini. Ingin kuusir saja." Sahabatku itu masih saja menggerutu. Kurasa dia pasti lebih berisik dari wanita yang sedang dibicarakannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah, selama mereka tak berteriak-teriak atau merusak peralatan _café _biarkan saja. Kuantar kopiini dulu. Kau siapkan saja pesanan meja yang lain." Kutepuk pundaknya perlahan sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar _pantry._

Pasangan di sudut _café _dia bilang? Yang kuingat malah pemuda yang tadi datang sendiri. Dia juga duduk di sudut _'kan? _Semoga dia tak terganggu dan berniat pulang. Kopinya ada di tanganku sekarang.

_O-oh. _Pemuda itu tak sendiri sekarang. Ada seorang wanita di sampingnya, dan? Wanita itu terlihat terus berbicara pada sosok pemuda di sampingnya, meskipun yang dibicarakannya tak pernah ditanggapi sedikitpun. Apa ini yang Joyeon bicarakan?

"Silakan ini kopi anda, Tuan." Kuletakkan secangkir _espresso _beserta _cream _dan gula di meja.

"Terima kasih." Ujar pemuda itu sekilas. Sementara, bisa kurasakan wanita itu memandangku sengit. _Ah, _benar mereka pasti sedang bermasalah sekarang. Lebih baik aku kembali ke _pantry _secepatnya.

"_Yaa, Oppa! _Kenapa kau menjawabnya yang hanya memberikanmu kopi? Aku yang berbicara padamu daritadi! Kenapa kau tak menjawabku?! Junhyung-_ie!" _Wanita itu terlihat berteriak-teriak tak karuan sekarang. Membuatku mengurungkan niatku menjauhi meja itu. _Jinjja… _Dia tak seharusnya membuat keributan disini.

"_Agassi, _sebaiknya anda menyelesaikan masalah anda di luar. Tolong jangan membuat keributan disini." Mencoba tenang, kugunakan bahasa sesopan mungkin kepadanya. Aku tak ingin menyulut emosi wanita itu lagi.

"Diam kau, apa yang kau tahu? Kau tak perlu – "

"Maaf telah mengganggu." Pria bernama Junhyung itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk ke arahku, memotong kalimat gadisnya yang meletup-letup sekaligus membuatku terkejut dan hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk canggung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu sudah berlalu dari mejanya dengan wajah frustasi, setelah meletakkan beberapa lebar won di meja. Meninggalkan sang gadis begitu saja. meninggalkan? Tidak. Gadis itu mengejarnya setelah sebelumnya melayangkan tatapan sadis kearahku. Mungkin dia akan mengingat wajahku, dan suatu saat nanti akan datang ke mari untuk membunuhku. Menakutkan.

"_Noonaaa!" _Seruan seseorang mengalihkan perhatianku dari pasangan heboh tadi. Membuatku melayangkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk, dan benar saja. Sudah ada Jiho yang tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Dia selalu membuat _café _ini lebih ramai.

"_Yaa! _Berhenti memanggilku _Noona, _aku hanya 8 bulan lebih tua darimu." Kupukulkan baki di tanganku ke lengannya perlahan.

"_Iisshh… _Aku harus sopan pada Jirae-_nim._"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Woo Jiho!" Mataku membulat menatapnya. Teman kecilku yang satu ini memang menyebalkan.

"_Hahaha… Arata arata. _Dimana Kyung?"

"Dia sedang sibuk meracik kopi di _pantry. _Ada apa kau mencarinya?" Kusilangkan tanganku di depan dada seraya menatapnya serius. Tentu saja dia tak bisa terus menerus mengganggu barista kami.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan. Ijinkan dia menemuiku, sebentaar saja. Ya?" Dua belah tangannya tertangkup di depan wajahnya yang telah menunduk menatapku. Apa ini? _Puppy eyes? _Aku harus menahan tawaku sekarang!

"Berikan aku _aegyo."_

"_Aassh…" _Tangannya mengacak rambut cokelatnya frustasi. Aku sering memintanya melakukan _aegyo, _harusnya ini tak susah.

Sebentar kemudian, Jiho sudah berdehem, bersiap melakukan _aegyo._

"_Jirae-ya daebak~ saranghaeyo Jirae-ya…" _Suaranya berubah menjadi seperti tokoh kartun, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang membentuk tanda hati di atas kepalanya. Tak cocok sekali dengan dandanan hip hop-nya. Menggelikan, dan aku tak bisa lagi menahan tawaku sekarang!

"_Hahaha… Geurhae, _kau bisa menemui Kyung-mu itu. Setengah jam lagi waktunya istirahat."

"Setengah jam lagi?" Mata kecilnya membola menatapku. _Oh _ayolah kau tak perlu menunjukkan _aegyo _sekarang, Jiho-_ya_.

"Ya, setengah jam lagi. Tunggulah dengan sabar." Kutepuk pundaknya perlahan, kemudian mengambil _espresso _yang ditinggalkan tamu sebelumnya di meja untuk membawanya ke _pantry._

"Kalau begitu bawakan aku menu yang paling mahal di _café _ini." Pemuda itu sudah duduk di kursi seraya menyilang kakinya. Angkuh.

"Aku yakin kau belum menyelesaikan kalimatmu, Jiho-_ya_."

"_Ah, _kau potong saja _bill_-nya dari gaji Kyung. Hahaha…" Lihat, keangkuhannya sudah hilang. Sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat konyol.

"Sudah kuduga… Akan kubawakan _mocca _untukmu. Dasar _Dwaejiho._" Kugelengkan kepalaku seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju _pantry. _Aku tahu dia pasti sedang menatapku sebal sekarang. Biarkan saja. Hehehe…

"Jadi, sedang ada kelas singkat meracik kopi?" Ujarku dengan nada menggoda ketika kudapati Joyeon dan Kyung tengah meracik kopi bersama.

"_Ah, aniya…" _Sahut Joyeon spontan seraya menggeser posisinya agak jauh dari Kyung. _O-oh… _Siapa yang pipinya memerah? Hahaha…

"Joyeon bilang dia ingin _mocca, _lalu kutunjukkan padanya bagaimana cara membuatnya. Jadi, dia bisa membuat sendiri dan tak perlu menggangguku lagi. Begitulah."

"Tapi, sepertinya ini belum waktu istirahat." Kusilangkan tanganku menatap mereka berdua yang terlihat malu dan bersalah sekaligus. Menggelikan, aku tak benar-benar marah.

"_Ah, ye… Joisonghamnida Jirae." _Joyeon membungkukkan badannya, bahkan memakai bahasa formal padaku. Apakah dia sedang ketakutan?

"Sudahlah, Kyung kau bawa _mocca _itu untuk Jiho. Dia sedang menunggumu di luar, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan."

"Bukankah waktu istirahat masih setengah jam lagi?" Wajar jika Kyung menatapku bingung sekarang. Dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan, dan aku malah menyuruhnya istirahat?

"Apa kau tak mau istirahat lebih awal dan menemui temanmu?"

"_Ah, ye… Algeseumnida." _Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum tangannya bergerak mengambil cangkir _mocca _kemudian membawanya ke luar _pantry._

"Joyeon."

"Ya?" Kepala yang sedaritadi tertunduk itu akhirnya terangkat menatapku. Cemas.

"Temani aku berbelanja, persediaan kita mulai menipis." Kutunjukkan senyumku padanya. Sudahlah, aku tak tega membuat sahabatku ini ketakutan.

"_Ye, algeseumnida Jirae-nim!"_

"_Yaa! _Berhenti memanggilku dengan akhiran itu. Ayo berangkat." Kulepas _apron_-ku, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu belakang _café. _Sementara Joyeon terkikik mengikutiku. Dasar.

"Jii,yang akan kita beli sebanyak ini?" Suara Joyeon memekik di sampingku yang hanya mengangguk-angguk santai sambil mendorong trolli kami melewati rak demi rak bahan makanan.

"Apa kau hanya menulis semua bahan makanan secara acak atau kau memang memeriksa persediaannya di dapur?" Temanku yang satu ini mulai tak bisa mengendalikan nafsu berbicaranya.

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke arahnya yang tengah berdecak-decak di depan deretan _shopping list _yang digenggamnya, seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan '_Kau-pikir-aku-sebodoh-itu?'._

Seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Joyeon hanya menunjukkan senyum bodohnya seraya menganggukkan kepala. Melangkahkan kaki kami, memulai 'perburuan' kami hari ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan rencana orang tuamu kemarin lusa? Kau jadi dijodohkan?" Suara Joyeon menginterupsi ketika baru saja kugerakkan tanganku mengambil sekaleng buah kering. Bagus, dia mengingatkanku pada rencana itu sekarang.

"Ya, begitulah. Mereka bilang calon suamiku itu mungkin akan menjemputku nanti malam."

"_Jinjja? _Dia akan datang ke _café?!" _Kini Joyeon terdengar antusias. Aneh, aku yang akan dijodohkan, kenapa dia yang bersemangat?

"Bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suaramu?" Kutatap sahabatku itu sekilas, kemudian memutar bola mataku sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatanku memilih buah-buahan kering.

"_Hehehe… _Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat. Kau bilang calon suamimu itu campuran Jepang dan Korea '_kan_? Dia pasti sangat tampan."

"Apakah kau berniat mendekatinya jika dia benar-benar tampan?" Kutatap Joyeon heran. Apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya?

"_Yaa! Aniya… _Aku tak segila itu."

"Kau memang gila Lee Joyeon." Kujulurkan lidahku ke arahnya kemudian mendorong trolli kami menuju bagian kopi. Sementara Joyeon terlihat mengikutiku dengan _pout _sempurna di bibirnya. _Hahaha…_

"Tapi, kau benar-benar akan menerima perjodohan itu Jii?" Lagi, suara Joyeon mengudara di sampingku. Membuatku menghentikan langkah, memikirkan apa yang belum pernah terlintas di pikiranku sejak pertama kali kata 'dijodohkan' itu kudengar dari orang tuaku. Ya, apa aku akan menerimanya?

"Mungkin akan kuterima." Kukendikkan bahuku begitu saja, tak yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Aku tak bisa menolak rencana itu dan mempermalukan keluargaku, _'kan_? Jadi, mungkin aku akan menerimanya. _Toh _cinta bisa datang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Mungkin? Kau saja tak yakin tentang hidupmu sendiri, ckckck…"

Hanya kutunjukkan senyum tipisku ke arahnya, kemudian mendorong trolli kami mengikuti Joyeon yang berjalan di depanku. Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang. Otakku penuh dengan pikiran tentang perjodohan itu. Apa aku akan benar-benar bisa menerimanya? Apakah dia lelaki yang baik untukku? _Ah, _tapi orang tua mana yang akan mencelakai anaknya? Aku percaya pada pilihan orang tuaku.

_Bruk._ Langkahku terhenti begitu saja ketika tanpa sengaja trolli yang kudorong menabrak trolli seorang pengunjung lain. _Aish, _aku tak memperhatikan jalanku.

"_Joisong –" _ Kalimatku terpotong. Aku tercekat mendapati sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku, di depan trollinya.

"_Gwaenchana…" _Pemuda itu mengembangkan senyumnya manisnya, menaikkan dua belah pipi _chubby-_nya. Membuatnya terlihat benar-benar manis seperti siswa SD. _Aigo, _aku selalu ingin mencubit pipi itu ketika melihatnya.

Kugeser trolli-ku ke kanan, mencoba melewatinya ketika pemuda itu juga bergerak ke kanan. Apa ini? Kuputuskan untuk bergeser ke kiri, dan dia mengikutiku.

Langkah kami terhenti, kemudian saling bertatapan heran. Beberapa detik kemudian, tawa canggung kami terdengar. _Aish, _kenapa aku terlihat secanggung ini di depan idolaku sendiri? Memalukan.

"Sungyeol-_ah!" _Sebuah suara pemuda lain – yang kuyakini sebagai manajernya – terdengar dari belakangku. Membuat pemuda tembam di depanku itu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah suara, kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti. Jadi dia harus pergi?

"Aku akan mengambil jalan sebelah sini." Digerakan tangannya menunjuk sebelah kananku, membuatku bergeser ke kiri untuk memberinya jalan.

"Silakan, sekali lagi maaf." Masih kutunjukkan senyum yang masih enggan pergi dari bibirku, sama dengan senyumnya yang masih disana.

"Tak masalah. Sampai jumpa." Senyumnya terkembang, kompak dengan tangannya yang mengusap kepalaku lembut. Sedetik kemudian, kaki jenjangnya sudah melangkah melewatiku.

Tanpa sadar, kugerakkan tanganku mengusap ujung kepalaku, bekas tangannya. Dia bilang, 'sampai jumpa'? Apakah kami akan bertemu lagi? Ya Tuhan…

"_Yaa, Jeon Jirae!" _Suara Joyeon membuyarkan lamunanku, sejak kapan dia berdiri di depanku?

"Aku sudah menunggumu di bagian buah dari tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Melamun dan tersenyum seperti orang gila." Celotehnya meluncur begitu saja di depanku. Membuatku hanya bisa tersenyum semakin lebar mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang hanya kulihat di TV." Sahutku asal seraya mendorong trolli melewati sahabatku itu. Membuatnya hanya bisa menatapku heran, kemudian mengikutiku begitu saja setelah mengendikkan bahunya. Dia tak akan tahu betapa bahagianya diriku saat ini.

"Jii_, _sepertinya ini mantel yang ditinggalkan tamu tadi sore." Heechan, salah satu _staff_-ku tiba-tiba menghampiriku yang masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam urusan di meja kasir. Saatnya _café _tutup, dan aku harus menyelesaikan masalah kasir seperti biasa.

"Letakkan saja disitu, biar kusimpan nanti." Tak kualihkan sedetikpun pandanganku dari selembar kertas penuh angka di hadapanku. Aku tak boleh kehilangan satupun angka.

"Baiklah…" Kudengar langkah kaki Heechan menjauh, sesaat setelah diletakkannya mantel itu di sampingku. Mantel? _Ash, _entahlah hitunganku sebentar lagi selesai. Aku bisa mengurus mantel itu nanti.

"Jii…" Kini giliran suara Joyeon menginterupsi, mengapa mereka tak pernah berhenti menggangguku?

"_Changkaman." _Kuhadapkan telapak tanganku ke arah gadis yang tengah berdiri di sampingku itu, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menghitungku. Aku hampir menyelesaikannya.

"Jii, ada yang mencarimu." Lagi, suara renyah itu terdengar. Membuatku menghela nafas pendek karena gangguannya (untuk yang kesekian kali).

"Suruh dia menungguku sebentar saja. Aku hampir selesai." Kulanjutkan lagi hitunganku ketika akhirnya kudengar langkah Joyeon menjauh.

Jadi, penghasilan kotor hari ini, dikurangi uang belanja dan lain-lain, penghasilan bersih hari ini… Digit demi digit angka kutuliskan dengan teliti. Tak memperdulikan apapun yang datang. Aku tak boleh salah.

Akhirnya angka terakhir telah kutulis, menandai berakhirnya pekerjaanku hari ini. Kuangkat kepalaku, menegakkan badanku ketika kudapati wajah seorang lelaki berada di jarak yang sangat dekat denganku, dan…

"_YAA! NUGUYA?!" _Reflek aku bangkit dari dudukku seraya mengacungkan pulpen di genggamanku ke arah lelaki asing itu. Siapa dia? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Matanya tajam, dia tampan. _Ehm, _haruskah kutambahkan kata 'sangat'?

"Apa begini caramu menyambut calon suamimu?" Itu suaranya? Suaranya berat dan agak serak, membuatku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Ketika dia bangkit dari posisinya yang membungkuk di depan meja kasir, baru kusadari kalau lelaki-yang-mengaku-sebagai-calon-suamiku-ini benar-benar _err… _Apa ini? _Sexy?_

"Calon? Suamiku? Kau?" Mataku membulat menatapnya, masih dengan kepala pulpen yang menunjuk ke arahnya. Demi apapun aku pasti benar-benar terlihat konyol.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengeluarkan ekspressi terpesona seperti ini. Ayo pulang, sudah malam." Kakinya melangkah begitu saja menjauhi meja kasir, meninggalkanku yang masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Otakku masih tak bisa mencerna keadaan ini. Apa aku terlalu lelah sampai berhalusinasi dihampiri calon suami setampan dia? Atau jangan-jangan aku tak sengaja tertidur dan ini semua hanyalah mimpi?

"_Aaw…" _Teriakku reflek ketika kucubit pipiku sendiri. Sakit. Aku tak bermimpi. _Eomma-yaaa!_


End file.
